Anyway
by miss-freak
Summary: De todas formas...James sigue gustando de Lily aunque hallan salido de Hogwarts..el averigua en donde vive ahora y la visita....de ahora en mas que pasara?


Lily Evans…una linda pelirroja de 18 años caminaba por las frías calles de Londres Muggle.

Ya era de noche, los copos de nieve caían suavemente en el hombro de la chica.

Hace unos meses había cumplido años, y como sus padres habían muerto y su hermana se cazaba, decidió alquilar un departamento.

Aun recordaba con claridad los lindos momentos que había vivido en Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Hace tiempo que no veía a nadie del colegio…claro excepto a su mejor amiga Amber Burton …pero se preguntaba…que habra sido de James Potter?..el chico que tanto la acosaba en el colegio.

_Me pregunto como estará…-Pensó_ la pelirroja para si, sin percatarse de que se estaba de pie en su departamento.-Oh…que tonta soy…-Lily comenzó a buscar las llaves y luego entro en su departamento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado, se encontraban tres chicos dentro de un departamento. Ellos eran James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin…el trío más guapo que había anteriormente en Hogwarts.

-Oye James…-Dice el moreno de ojos grises.-Me prendes esa cosa?.-Dice señalando el televisor.-A veces llega a ser divertida…

-Yo lo hago Canuto…-Remus toma el control remoto y se la prende.-Y bien James…porque nos llamaste?

-Necesito algo…-Dice con algo de nervioso.-Necesito terminar unos asuntos pendientes…

-Asuntos pendientes?.-Dice Sirius frunciendo el seño.-A que te refieres?

-Lily Evans…

-Hay! No me digas que sigues con eso…creí que cuando saldríamos de Hogwarts ya te olvidarías…

-Shh…calla Sirius…-Rem mira a James-Y bien?

-Realmente me gusta…-James se sienta en un sillón.-Deseo verla…quiero hablar con ella…y bueno ya saben…me gustaría poder ser su amigo…y luego tal vez algo mas…-Se sonroja.

-JAJAJAJA!-Sirius se hunde en una carcajada.

James le tira un almohadón.

-JAJAJA…Ósea ósea…JAJAJA que tu…-EL chico no pudo terminar porque se calló en el piso de la risa.

-Nunca toma nada en serio ¬¬-Dice Remus.-En fin…solo tienes que encontrarla…según me dijo Amber, sus padres habían muerto y su hermana se casa, y se fue a vivir sola en un departamento.

-Oh dios mío…pobre Lily…sabes de que murieron sus padres?.

-Voldemort…-Dice en hilo de voz. En ese momento Sirius se levanta y se pone serio.

-Los padres de Evans murieron?

-Así es…

James se quedó callado.-Debo verla ahora…

-Como! James es una locura! Es de noche…

-No me importa quiero verla…

-Jamsie…eres adivino?.-Le dice Sirius.

-Porque preguntas eso?.-Le responde el chico desconcertado.

-Digo…porque quieres ver a Evans y ni si quiera sabes donde vive…

-Muy gracioso ¬¬U…pues ahora mismo llamare a Amber para que me diga su direccion.

-Buena idea James…-Le dice Rem con una sonrisa.

James se dirige hacia el teléfono y marca los numeros.

-Hola?.-Contesta una voz feménina.

-Hola Amber…habla James Potter…

-James?.-Dice algo extrañada.-Ahh si…ya recuerdo…como estas?

-Ehh…bien muy bien

-Creo saber porque llamas…

-A si?

-Claro…por Lily no?

-Ehh..si…-Titubeo el.

-Tranquilo…debes querer verla…

-Así es…me preguntaba si tendrías la…

-Calle Livengstone (?), numero 7, el número de la puerta de su departamento es el 23.-Dijo ella rapidamente.

-Ahh…ok Amy…muchas gracias…-Dijo algo atónito.

-No hay de que…nos vemos…adios!

-Adios…-El chico colgó el teléfono.-Me voy…

-Te acompaño!.-Le dice Sirius.

-No….tu te quedas aquí…-Dice Remus a regañadientes.

-Luego te llevo…pero ahora no…-James toma su abrigo y sale apresuradamente.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lily acaba de salir de un baño caliente, ya estaba con su bata de dormir y las pantuflas, pero fue a la cocina para tomar algo caliente….en ese momento suena el timbre.

_Quien sera a estas horas?._

Allí afuera se encontraba un James bastante nervioso que no paraba de desordenarse su cabello. Entonces allí…aparece ella, en la puerta.

-Potter?.-Dice algo asombrada.

-Si Lily…soy yo…

-Pero…que haces aquí a estas horas?

-Te…te…quería ver…-Dice un tanto avergonzado.

_Dios que linda se ve…_

-Ah…bueno…pues, adelante pasa…-Lily le abre la puerta y el entra.

-Bonito departamento…

-Gracias…-Dice ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

_Ah cambiado mucho…esta mas lindo y educado…_

-Solo te pedire una cosa Lily…no me llames Potter…llamame James…-Le dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Esta bien…James…

-Suena lindo mi nombre cuando lo dices tu…

Lily sonrie.-Quieres tomar algo…-

-No gracias…solo vine para verte y hablar contigo…

-Pues entonces sientate…-Lily se sienta en un sillon y James hace lo mismo.

-Me enteré de que tus padres murieron…lo siento muchisimo…

-Si lo se…gracias…-Dice en un tono triste.

-Hey…vamos sonríe linda…me tienes a mi para lo que quieras…-

-De verdad gracias…es que aun se me hace difícil superarlo…

-Nada imposible…es mas…mira quiero ayudarte a mejorar…mañana me darías el honor de llevarte conmigo a pasear?

-Si no es molestia…

-Para nada Lily…jamás lo fuiste…y lo sabes bien…

Lily asiente levemente.-Que tal tu vida?

-Conseguí trabajo en el Departamento de Aurors.

-Eso suena bien…yo estoy en San Mungo…

-Entonces tendré una buena doctora...

Lily se hecha a reír.-Espero nunca recibirte allí…eh visto que llegan muchos Aurors mal heridos…

-Lo se…pero descuida…nada me pasara…

-Has cambiado mucho James…me impresionas…

-Jajaja…-El chico se revuelve los cabellos.-Eso si….no pienses que soy el mismo niño arrogante y egocentrico…

-Lo se…pero lo que no cambia es tu cabello…igual de desordenado que siempre…

-Es inevitable…pero eso me hace lucir mas sexy e irresistible…-Dice en forma de broma sabiendo que eso le molestaba a la pelirroja.

-Jajaja! Que idiota…recuerdo que me sacabas de quicio cuando decías esas cosas.

-Lo se…por eso lo hacía…y también recuerdo que siempre te pedía para salir y tu decías cosas como…Prefiero salir con el calamar gigante…cuando los cerdos vuelen Potter!.-Dijo haciendo el tono de voz de Lily.

-Y los hiciste volar…-Recuerda Lily en una media sonrisa.

-Eso es lo bueno de la magia jajaja…

-Si…-Dice en un suspiro.

En ese momento ambos quedaron como ausentes, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

-Lily…

-Mmm?

-Aun me gustas…

-…-Lily se sonroja o/o

James gira su rostro y ve a una pelirroja muy sonrojada, y sonríe para si.

-Tranquila princesa…no debes ponerte nerviosa…-James toma la mano de Lily.

Lily mira su mano y luego a James, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tienes lindos ojos .-

-Aa…a…yo…James…

-Entonces…mañana nos vemos?.-Dijo el sin prestarle atención.

-Si…si…claro…-Atinó a decirle.

-Bien…debo irme…-

-La puerta ya esta abierta…

-Mejor…-James se acerca a la pelirroja y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios.-Te quiero…-Le susurra en el oído.

El chico se levanta y se va de allí, dejando a una Lily muy sonrojada y anonadada. Sentía un cosquilleo dentro suyo y unas ganas inmensas de estar con James…se levanto con lentitud, fue hacia la puerta y la cerro con llave.

_Mañana lo veré…_


End file.
